1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front fork with shock absorber of a bicycle, and more particularly to a locking device of a front fork with shock absorber and releasing pressure structure therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When riding to the ascent, since a front fork with shock absorber structure of a bicycle can absorb tread strength of the rider, the rider will feel very laborious and physical vigor is easier to be expended. Therefore, in order to solve the said problems, a front fork that can be adjusted the buffering effects according to the rider is needed.
A case of an adjustable suspension system for anti-locking a front fork of patent gazette of Republic of China 92204768 is described as follows:
State of locking the front fork: since rotating an adjusting cover that can be positioned a connecting base, meanwhile, the connecting base can drive an adjusting bolt to rotate, and an engaging block can be risen so as to seal a injecting hole that is defined in a oil wrapper of a lower edge of a first oil room, thereby the return passage of the first oil room and a second oil room will be blocked, and the damping of oil pressure will useless.
State of anti-locking: when the momentary oil pressure of the second oil room is bigger than the backing force of a spring of the first oil room, the oil pressure of the second oil room will be against the oil wrapper for compressing the spring of the first oil room, thereby the injecting mouth of the oil wrapper will not be blocked by the engaging block, and made the two oil rooms opened. When the pressure is in normal conditions, the front fork will be locked again.
The said prior art is able to adjust the front fork with buffering effect or not. When the front fork is locked and has no shock proof effect, the oil pressure value of the tubes can be adjusted appropriately so as to avoid damaging the members.
The members that is small and easily assembling are easier to reduce the costs and improve the efficiency. For example, shorten the spring of the first oil room, which can reduce the costs and the whole weight and volume. However, the oil wrapper is stopped up the inner tube by cooperating with an anti-oil ring, which is difficult to assemble. And the inclined surface of the engaging block must be very precise to the size of the injecting mouth of the oil wrapper so as to prevent the injecting hole from leaking.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.